The Sure Hit Summer
by daydreaming.cali
Summary: When three girls join the sandlot,the best summer of the sandlotters life begins.They get into trouble, play baseball... and some might even fall in love. Just updated! Hugs and kisses to all of you who R&R!
1. The Sure Hit Girls

After pitching yet _another_ ball to Benny in the sweltering June heat, Ham decided to complain.

"C'mon Rodriguez! We've been at this forever! I'm cookin' over here! Let's go down to the diner, _please! _I'm beggin' ya!" groaned Ham.

Benny snorted. "Okay, okay. Let's go guys."

The gang grabbed their bikes and started peddling down towards Cherry's, the local Diner. Cherry's wasn't always called that, it's old name was 'Aunt Paula's All-American Diner', but then the old owner decided to paint the place a sickly shade of Pepto-Bismol pink, and the name stuck.

The sandlotters soon made their way over to Cherry's, and trudged to their usual pink vinyl booth in the back, by a record machine that matched everything else in the diner. Bertram took out some change and deposited it in the machine, picking "Burning Love," by Elvis.

While waiting for the ancient, false-toothed waitress to come over, Benny noticed some girls in the corner booth, arguing quietly. Benny recognized them easily enough. Not only were they in the same grade as the boys (going into the ninth), but there had been a big scandal over them in the past year.

The girls had quit softball because they didn't think it was challenging enough, and tried out for the boy's baseball team. Though they were pretty good, Coach Daniel just laughed in their faces, which started a huge girls vs. boys feud in the neighborhood.

The girls called themselves the 'Sure Hits'. There were three of them in total. There was Petra Demitri, a loud, rather nerdy, girl with a mousy brown bob and rectangular purple-rimmed glasses. She was a short-stop. Then there was Lily Tomkins, a sweet hippie red-head with a flower constantly tucked behind her ear. She was a great outfielder, something the sandlotters never had enough people to have. Lastly (but most _definitely_ not least), there was Elle Samuels. She was the best of the three (a pitcher), and pretty good-looking too. She had long, wavy, hair , that looked dark blond in the sun but light brown in the dark. She had tan skin and was slim. Tall, about 5'5, almost as tall as Benny himself.

When she noticed Benny eyeing them, Lily nudged the Sure Hits and said something excitedly. Petra grinned but Elle started shaking her head furiously. The girls groaned and started trying to reason with her. Grudgingly, Elle nodded.

Benny shrugged and went back to his menu. After deciding what to get, he noticed the Sure Hits walking over to the sandlotters. "We've got company, guys," muttered Benny under his breath to the team. They looked up.

Elle crossed her arms in front of herself and set her jaw. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Um, it's Benny, right? You guys play on the sandlot on Wagon Avenue?" she asked hesitantly. The boys all nodded slowly, as though responding to kindergarteners. "Well, I'm Lily. And this is Elle and Petra. We play ball too, at the empty lot on Madison Street. Or we did anyway. Their selling it, and we really need a place to play. And we were wondering... If we could play in the sandlot? I mean, we're not asking to be on the team or anything, but we do need a place to play, and we won't cause any trouble!" she finished quickly.

Ham opened his mouth to protest, but the sandlotters quickly clamped hands over it before he made on ass out of himself. The team got into a quick huddle.

"I say we let them," said Benny. "Their good, and like she said, they're not going to cause any problems."

"But their _girls_!" whined Ham.

"Exactly," said Squints, snorting.

The sandlotters turned to the Sure Hits. "Fine," said Benny, looking Elle right in the eyes. "You can come over now, if you want."


	2. The First Day

This is dedicated to my first reviewer, Delilah Anne Marie. Whoever reviews this chapter within a week of having it up gets a sneak peak of the next one!

Chapter Two

Same Time, Same Place

The next day, Smalls and Benny made their way over to the sandlot almost as soon as the sun went up. Okay, that's an exaggeration, but they still went there really early. Usually, they got there about an hour before the rest of the gang, and that hour would be spent by playing catch with each other to kill the time.

Today Benny and Smalls decided to not bother using the sidewalk, since there were almost no cars out at 9:00 AM in early June anyway. So, when the street curved by the sandlot, they were pretty surprised to hear bats already swinging, the swish of a ball being pitched, and kids yelling at each other to get the ball.

The two neighbors exchanged quick looks before racing to the gate and jumping over it, into the sandlot. They stared. Instead of the gang being there incredibly early, which would have been shocking enough, they found the Sure Hit girls playing a pick-up game by themselves. Elle was pitching a knuckle ball to a shaking Petra, who must have been forced into playing batter that day, since the look on her face thoroughly resembled a deer being caught in the headlights of a two-ton monster truck. Benny and Smalls just stared.

As though they sensed them there, all of the Sure Hits turned around to face the boys.

"Oh, hey guys," said Lily, probably trying to cover up the sudden awkward silence. "So... What's up?"

"Not allot has happened in the last fourteen hours, the last time you asked that," said Smalls cheerfully.

"You guys are here early," noted Benny.

"That took you a while," snorted Elle.  
"Oh, Elle. Are you always this sour and sarcastic, or do you have a crush on me?" said Benny with a raised eyebrow, looking amused.

Elle laughed. "No, I'm just always this sarcastic."

"Okay, guys, break it up," said Petra, trying (unsuccessfully) not to grin. "Now let's just to what we came here for and play some ball!"

"Benny, Scotty, do you guys want to play with us while you wait for the guys? We need a batter, since Petra is afraid of anything that moves more than ten miles an hour, which is a problem with Elle pitching."

"Sure," said Benny. Smalls shrugged.

They quickly got into position and started playing. Elle got Smalls out easily, throwing her first pitch at him so fast that he forgot to swing. Petra laughed. "Oh, _this_ should be fun."

Benny rolled his eyes at Smalls when he took the bat from him. "What?" said Smalls. "She's _good!"_

Benny waited for Elle to throw the ball, making sure to watch it at all times. She threw it to him so fast he almost didn't see it coming. Luckily though, he did. He swung the bat with all his might and then ran as hard as anyone had ever seen him run.

Smalls let out a low whistle and Petra turned to give him a look.

Benny narrowly managed to score a homerun, something that had never given him much trouble. The gates of the sandlot opened to reveal the rest of the gang, who by this point were all cheering. Benny grinned and turned over triumphantly to Elle, who was frowning so hard that Benny thought she would have some serious wrinkle issues when she grew up.

Ham came up to Benny and patted him on the back. "Good job, Jet," he said, giving the Sure Hits a significant gloating look. "You know us _guys,_ we never settle for anything but the best. Which us _guys_ are."

"Very subtle, Ham," said Squints, rolling his eyes.

"Now let's play _real_ baseball," said Kenny. "None of this girly-girl stuff."

The Sure Hits rolled their eyes. "Please," said Elle hotly. "We could play baseball as good as 'the boys' any day. Actually, _girls_, let's do it today. Let's play with the team today. Would that be all right, Benny?" said Elle slyly.

Suddenly Benny felt all eyes on him. "Er.... Sure. You girls can play."


	3. Back to Cherry's Romance and Bromance

Elle pitched the ball at Ham as fast as she could, winding up faster and faster. She let go and the ball flew at Ham, who blinked.

The blink may have seemed insignificant to a regular, uneducated-about-baseball Joe, but Benny wasn't a regular, uneducated-about-baseball Joe.

So when that blink made the Sandlotters lose against the Sure Hit Girls, Benny (unfortunatley for Ham), knew exactly who to blame.

Benny tore off his baseball cap and marched over to Ham.

"You know I loved you man, but seriously! You could have hit that!" said Benny angrily.

Ham threw his hands in the air. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think she would be that good. She's a _girl,_ for Bazooka Bubble Gum's sake!"

Benny groaned. "How many times do we have to tell you? _Don't be cocky!_ Especially with the Sure Hits. Yeah, they're girls, but by now I would have figured that you knew how _good_ they were!"

Elle grinned. "Who cares? We won!" she whooped, abandoning her usual feminist speech. All the girls high fived each other.

"Who cares, we won," mimicked Ham, doing a little jig.

Elle stuck her tongue out. "You _seriously_ need to get a girlfriend, Ham," she said amusedly, rolling her eyes.

Ham raised his eyebrows at her.

Exactly what she said dawned on Elle. "Um, EW!" she yelled, making a face. Lily and Petra laughed.

Benny smiled. "And maybe _you _need a boyfriend, Elle."

The Sandlotters all laughed, not understanding exactly what Benny was getting to.

*******************************************************************

After a few hours, the Sure Hits convinced the guys (Okay, Benny) that they should go to Cherry's for lunch.

"I don't see how this is going to help our baseball," grumbled Benny, throwing his other leg over his bike.

"You need to lighten up, Benny," said Elle cheerfully (she was still basking in the success of beating the boys). She sat on his handle bars. "But in the meantime, pedal."

Benny grinned. "Why _my_ bike, Elle? Want to show something off to me?" he asked slyly.

Elle laughed. "In your dreams, Jet. Excuse me, not even there. That would be an insult to my dream self's judgment."

Benny laughed. "If you say so, Samuels."

The gang all made it to Cherry's pretty quickly.

Even for the sixties, the Sandlotters and the Sure Hits made a pretty funny sight.

With Petra, in a flower-patterned sun dress and wool cardigan (her mother was very old fashioned, and Petra was very girly), Ham, in a stained T-shirt, the rest of the boys wearing various team caps and styles of jeans, Lily in a over-sized tie-died top whom had had its sleeves ripped off of, and Elle, her dirty blonde waves loose and wearing a black tank top and jeans, swinging a messenger bag that she had attached Beatles pins on to.

They all sat down at the counter together and waited while the frail waitress shuffled over to get their orders. All of them ordered Coca Cola's and hamburgers, except for Elle who called out: "A diet coke, fries, a shake, and a cheeseburger."

Squints took a swing from his coke bottle. "Sure you should be eating that much, Elle?"

Elle scowled. "I don't like what your implying, Four Eyes."

Squints snorted. "'Cause I haven't heard that one before."

They all shoveled down their food quickly, talking about baseball, the fourth of July game, and school.

When they finished, Benny quickly put down some money for Elle's share.

"What's this?" said Elle accusingly, waving the five dollar bill in the air, pinching it with two fingers, like it would give her germs.

"I'm paying for you," said Benny slowly.

Elle frowned. "No one is paying for anyone. I am a _girl_, not a homeless person. And it's not like we are on a date."

Benny turned red, but luckily Elle didn't notice. She turned around to Lily to get her to back her up, but Lily was giggling with a beaming Smalls, who had already payed for Lily.

"Lils!" said Elle in disgust. "What happened to the whole 'don't let the men keep you down' speech?"

Lily, blushing, shrugged. "I think it's sweet Elle. Play nice."

Elle sighed deeply.

Benny raised an eyebrow. "_Some_ people think it is considerate."

"Bite me," said Elle dully.

"Gladly," grinned Benny.

Elle turned pink.

Kenny, who threw in Petra's share, raised an eyebrow at Benny when Elle wasn't looking.

"Elle?" he mouthed.

Benny's face flushed, and he nodded.

"Nice," he grinned.


	4. Drama,Drama, More Drama

**Authors Note: ** Sorry I haven't updated in forever guys! But, on the bright

side, I didn't give up. However, I do think that this chapter will be more

than satisfactory. Please review, or I may think you gave up on me, and I

will just have to give up on you, and stop updating! You guys are the hot fudge on my sundaes!

I would like to dedicate this to Delilah Ann Marie, who told me to never give

up on this story, and anyone else who reviewed!

******

Sure Hit Summer CHP 4

Another Side of Elle

The Sure Hits and the Sandlotters decided to stop at Vincent's Drugstore on

their way back from Cherry's, since the guys wanted to buy some baseball

cards, and the girls wanted to get a copy of Seventeen to share.

Ham picked up an issue of Seventeen and scanned the headlines quickly.

"Fourteen Ways To Romance?" he read out loud. "Yuck," he said with a

shudder. "Who reads this stuff?"

Meanwhile, Elle eyed the article with some interest.

"Seventeen, Elle? Sorry, but not even Seventeen can turn you into a girl,

and that's saying something," said a nauseatingly sweet voice in the

corner of the shop.

Benny turned and saw Missy Goldman leaning by the soda fountain.

Missy was pretty, but not Benny's type at all. He had been lab partners

with her last year, and she fruitlessly tried to flirt with him the entire

time. It was disgusting. She was a pole-thing, with bleached blonde hair,

hard ice-blue eyes, and a thousand dollar PermaTan to set it all off. She

was

flashy and annoying. Benny much preferred the girl-next-door type.

But… wait. Why was Missy so vile to Elle? They had been on the same

softball team, and even dropped out together. They had been friends.

"Drop dead Missy, before I make you," hissed Elle.

Missy rolled her eyes. "Oooh… I'm so scared. At least I have a

boyfriend to defend me. And you… don't. Maybe you should trade in your

baseball glove for a decent pair of pumps and some lip gloss."

Elle scowled. "And look as slutty as you? No thanks." With a huff,

Missy left the store.

The team responded in different ways. Kenny raised his eyebrows. Bertram

ground his teeth. Timmy and Tommy's jaws both dropped. Yeah-Yeah was

speechless (for once), Squints' eyes widened in disbelief, and Benny

instinctively wrapped an arm around Elle's shoulders in a protective

manner.

Lily and Petra were fuming. "Who does that little football-team-groupie

think she is?" yelled Petra.

"I bet she's a communist!" added Lily (that was a huge insult in

Lily's book).

"Guys, cool it," said Elle, absentmindedly shrugging off Benny's arm.

"She's mean, yeah, but that doesn't mean she's a Red. And I love you

guys, but I can fight my own wars."

Benny frowned. "Still, I don't like it. And don't let her get away

with that, Elle."

Ham checked his watch. "Holy cow! I gotta go man! My mom'll kill me if

I'm not home in ten."

One by one, the kids filed out, leaving Elle and Benny behind.

"Hey," said Benny quietly.

"Hey," said Elle in return, smiling softly.

Benny tilted her chin up. "Don't let her get to you, 'kay? You're

better than her."

Elle snorted. "Says who?"

Benny was tormented at seeing her like that. "Says me! Look, you're

number one in my book. You're, like, insanely smart, you can pitch like

nobody's business, even though you didn't start softball until two

years ago, and what's more, when Kenny talks about cars, you actually

listen! Do you know how rare that is?"

Elle didn't look convinced. "Yeah, those would be great qualities…in a

boy."

Benny let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Elle, you want to talk about girl

qualities?" he asked rhetorically, brushing a dark blonde wave out of her

face, and placing it behind her ear. "You're gorgeous. You've got a

great body, you're hilarious, and even if it doesn't seem like it today, I

can bet that one day, you're gonna drive guys wild!"

Elle smirked. "You're not so bad yourself, Jet," she said

mischievously.

He laughed, but looked down at her seriously. His lips were inches from her,

an inch, half an inch, a centimeter, a—

Ham walked in and wolf whistled. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything,"

he said sniggering, to a furious Elle and Benny. "But Vincent's Drugs is

hardly an inspiration point, you know." Ham grabbed some

change from the counter. "Don't mind me, I just left some money. Now,

you youngsters be good, y'hear?" he said, waggling a beefy finger at them

before exiting.

Benny watched painfully as Ham left, and then smiled down at Elle. "Night,

Elle," he said grinning.

Elle laughed. "'Night Jet."

********

The next morning, the Sandlotters, minus one, and two-thirds of the Sure Hits

showed up at the sandlot an hour early to talk.

"Okay, order, order," said Smalls to the kids inside of the dugout.

"Now, I think we can all agree that the level of gushiness between Elle and

Benny is reaching a nauseatingly high point," Smalls continued.

"You're one to talk," chuckled Squints, noting Lily and Smalls

adjoining hands. Smalls released Lily's hand, blushing furiously.

"I know," shuddered Lily. "The sexual tension between them is totally

killing my vibe. If you want each other that much, jeesh, at least be out in

the open about it!"

"So, how are we going to get them to admit their feelings?" asked Timmy

and Tommy.

"Uh-oh," said Petra, "We may have a problem. Ever since Elle's last

boyfriend humiliated and cheated on her, she's been on a boy fast."

"Christ," said Smalls, "Who would do that?"

Petra and Lily exchanged dark looks. "Phillips," they said in unison.

"Our Phillips?" asked Kenny in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, she dated that scumbag?" said Yeah-Yeah in horror.

Lily nodded grimly. "Yeah. Their relationship was already rocky when he

publicly embarrassed her by not letting her on his baseball team, and saying

girls can't play ball. But then, a week later, she caught him with her best

friend."

The Sandlotters stared at her and Petra.

"No, not us!" said Petra in horror. "Missy!"

The Sandlotters all dropped their gear. Woah.

********

A while later, Benny and Elle joined them, both surprised at the team's

punctuality. They'd been playing for about an hour when the squeals of

brand-new bike brakes were heard. Phillips and his goons, plus Missy, were

all waiting by the sandlot, all clad in ironed uniforms.

"Hey, sand-weenies," jeered Phillips. Weenies? "I've heard you've

been messing with my girl," he said, jerking a thumb towards Missy, who was

filing her nails with a bored disposition.

"Leave us alone, Phillips," said Elle coolly.

Phillips rolled his eyes.

"You've joined the Loser Squad, Samuels? Surprise, surprise. Never were

good enough to get the grand prize, were we, Elle?"

It took half the team to restrain Benny.

Phillips laughed. "What a bunch of dweebs!" he hooted to his team,

doubling over in laughter.

Benny set his jaw. "We're better then you Mama's boys."

"Oh yeah?" said Phillips, laughing. "Prove it!"

"We will!" yelled Elle. "Fourth of July, in three weeks, the park at

noon. Be there! If we win, we become the official San Fernando Valley Little

League team."

Phillips raised an eyebrow. "And if you lose?"

"I vow to never play ball again.

--------------------

Authors note: Oooh! Cliffie! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Kisses and Decisions

_Kisses and Decisions_

_Scotty and Lily sat in the dugout of the sandlot, alone, breathing in rhythm in the night, once in a while bumping knees, causing them to blush furiously._

_Lily liked Smalls _a lot._ He was smart, sweet, and knew how to treat a woman. And they had so much in common! They were both thirteen (Lily had skipped a grade), both liked baseball, and both were interested in pushing two _very_ stubborn friends together._

_The flower child tugged nervously on the love-beads that hung around her slim neck, and cleared her throat to break the ice._

_"So, I guess you probably already know why I invited you here," said Lily, slowly turning red._

_"Uh, the baseball game against Phillips' goonies?" guessed Smalls._

_Lily shook her head. "No... but you're close!" she added quickly to Smalls' questioning face. _

_"Then?"_

_"It's about Elle and Jet," admitted Lily._

_Smalls cocked an eyebrow._

_"I've never met anyone more perfect for Elle," explained Lily, sighing._

_"I know!" said Scotty, "I feel the same way about Benny!"_

_"It's like someone, y'know, _up there_, made a mold of the perfect guy for Elle and _boom_! Here comes Benny! He's handsome, sweet, cocky, and of course, a masochistic pig, on account of he's a boy and all! (AN: for all the Sandlot 2 fans!) But perfect for Elle, regardless!"_

_Smalls bit his bottom lip. He could do this. He was going into the eighth grade, for DiMaggio's sake!_

_Scotty sighed and placed his hands on Lily's. "Do you think all boy's are masochistic pigs?" he asked quietly._

_"Well--" stammered Lily, surprised._

_"Didn't think so," he whispered before leaning in and gently pressing his lips against hers._

_Their lips moved perfectly in sync, to a rhythm of a song that neither of a song that neither of them had heard before, but both seemed to remember._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Petra swirled her straw in her strawberry milkshake._

_Across from her, Kenny DeNunez, smirked and leaned back in their booth in Cherry's._

_"What's up?" he asked. "You don't like strawberry? I can return it, if you like."_

_"No, I love the shake," said Petra hurriedly. "I'm just worried."_

_"About the game?" he guessed. Petra nodded._

_"You aren't worked up at all?" she asked, surprised._

_He smiled. "Oh, I was. But taking a pretty girl out usually takes my mind off baseball."_

_Petra giggled._

_"And it doesn't hurt that we're the best non-pro ball players on the west coast," Kenny added, winking._

_She grinned. "So, third date in one week. And I thought you were afraid of commitment."_

_Kenny laughed. "Maybe, but then I met you babe."_

_Petra laughed. "Oh, you!"_

_Kenny stared at her seriously for a moment before slipping out his wallet and sliding a ten dollar bill on the sticky diner table to cover the milkshakes._

_He got up and motioned for her to follow._

_"C'mon, Pet. Walk with me, talk with me."_

_Kenny grabbed her hand and led her out of the store. They walked in thin silence for a few minutes until they were in front of Petra's colonial home._

_Kenny took her face in his hands and smiled softly._

_"I have one question for you. Are _you_ afraid of commitment?"_

_Petra gulped, and shook her head mutely._

_Kenny smirked. "Well, that's good, then. Be prepared to put up with me for a _while."

_And he kissed her soundly on the mouth._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Elle walked down the alley between Vincent's drugstore and the Moves and Grooves Record store, humming along to "Hold Me Tight", which was blasting out of the shop's speakers._

_"Tell me I'm the only one, and then... I MIGHT! Never be the lonely one... So hoooold me tight, tonight, TOONIGHT! It's yooooooouuu! You, you, yooooouuuuuuuu!" she sang, twirling and dancing with an imaginary partner. Suddenly, someone burst into laughter._

_"Oh-My-God!" sputtered Benny, doubling over with mirth, and wiping a tear of glee from the corner of his eye. He promptly attempted to do a punch-drunk rendition of Elle's dancing. _

_Elle put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "I'm a good singer!" she protested weakly._

_"Well, yeah," said Benny. "It's the dancing that you suck at!"_

_Elle snorted. "This coming from the boy who can't do the twist without falling and hurting someone-- usually the eyes of the people watching?" and then she made a move to continue walking down the alley._

_Benny grabbed her arm. "Are you alright, Elle? You seemed really worked up at the game. I mean, no baseball? That's steep."_

_Elle sighed. "Then we'll just have to win, won't we?"_

_He nodded. "We'll practice every day, and Bertram can teach you overhand pitches. Phillips will call an illegal on us if you use softball moves."_

_"But we'll need someone to coach us. Do you know any older guy who has nothing to do this summer and loves baseball?"_

_Elle grinned. "I know just the guy."_

_------------------------------------_

_AN: Aww, wasn't that sweet? Sorry it took forever, believe it or not, I have had it written for weeks, just not typed up. I've noticed there are lots of new authors in the Sandlot category, and I would like to congratulate them :) . Also, I would like to thank taylor, __TreyLuvv__, __Johanna__Black__, and __Delilah Anne Marie__, of course, my lovely beta :) . _


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This is from Elle's POV, just so you know. I am REALLY sorry for not updating for two whole months! I just got an internship at my local paper, so I have been really busy. I definitely have an idea for a sequel, AND a triquel! And if you review, I will PM you the idea!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I quickly tiptoed into my older brother, Charlie's room, before quickly taking a peek in and sighing. Just as I expected, still on the phone! Damn, since that boy started high school two years ago (he's gonna be a junior in September), he's been hoggin' up the line none stop, chattin' up his girl, Penelope.

He thinks he's so slick. Ever since that girl agreed to go out with him (she must have gotten brain damage or something, I swear!) he's been slicking back his brown hair, working out twice as much then he does for baseball season alone, and wearing cologne.

But the guy is still my older brother.

Charlie was the guy to take me to my first ball game with his buddies, after my ma died, to cheer me up (I was ten. The only thing I remember about it was that it was Dodgers vs. Giants and Charlie bought me a hot dog that I threw up on him after the Giants won. Charlie claims it worked though.), he taught me how to play baseball, he signed me up for softball back in the seventh grade! I shouldn't be scared to go in his room just because he talks to girls now.

I knocked on his door softly.

"It's open!" Charlie yells from inside, not bothering to check who it is. Lazy.

I swing open the door and cringe at the contents of the room.

Sweaty, used clothes is strewn carelessly around the room, posters of girls and ball players line his walls, and he's lying in his la-z-boy in front of the radio, snapping along to an old Johnny Cash song.

"What's up, sis?" asks Charlie, turning around.

Charlie has and always will remind me of the older brother on family sitcom shows. His swept back brown hair, the band of freckles over his nose, his blue eyes. God, is this guy cliched or what?

I sighed. "I have a favor to ask."

He leaned back. "Shoot."

"How would you like to be the coach for the sandlotters?"

Charlie eyed me suspiciously. "Since when have you been playing in the Sandlot?

I lowered my eyes and rubbed the sole of my shoe into the carpet uncomfortably. "A month or so."

Charlie groaned. "Elle, I told you about those boys! They're nothing but trouble."

I scowled." "Charlie, they're my friends!"

"Elle, they're a bunch a' hooligans! And you shouldn't be playing with boys, anyway, they all only want one thing!"

"Yeah I can see that!" I yelled, motioning frantically around the room to his posters of half-dressed models. "And anyway, what is this crap, I can't play with boys? You taught me yourself, you know I got skills! Do you want me to release the wrath of all that is Lily Tomkins on you?"

Charlie sighed. "Okay, I don't want that, don't do that!" I'm pretty sure Charlie is scared of Lily, but it's just a guess.

"Why do the sandlotters suddenly need a coach anyway?"  
"We're playing the little league team and we need help."

He turned around. "Call the team. We're meeting seven AM tomorrow, whether they're up or not."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Okay, I realize this is the world's shortest chapter, but it's just a filler! Don't crucify me! More Benny/Elle fluff ahead, by the way. And when I saw how long it's been since I've updated, I almost hanged myself! Two months! Jesus Christ! And congrats to all of the new authors on the Sandlot section, by the way! Love your stories, guys!


	7. The Beginning of a New Coach

The Sure Hit Summer  
By:  
Edited by: Delilah Anne Marie

Author's Note: I'm really sorry that it's been months, but between school,  
rehearsals, and my obsession with A's, I just didn't have the time to update  
my fanfic. To make up for it, though, I've decided to finally update! This  
chapter's 700 words long, to be exact. Woot! I'll try and update again  
soon. And reviewers…expect cookies. :]

By the way, here are some ideas I've come up with for future stories:  
Sequel to "The Sure Hit Summer": The High School Years  
Trilogy (or sequel to the sequel): "The Reunion"

What do you all think?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

I woke up extra early this morning, rolling out of bed and stretching lazily  
before forcing myself to stand up. Naturally, I was still half-awake, and  
would have liked to sleep in a little longer, but I was determined to beat my  
older brother to the sandlot.

Once I had regained full consciousness, I strode towards my closet and  
selected a pair of bell bottoms. They were my favorite, but considering the  
fact that it was over ninety-degrees outside, I reluctantly put them back into  
the drawer and pulled out nice pair of shorts and a baseball shirt with  
hot-pink sleeves. Then, I grabbed my cap and placed it snuggly onto the top of  
my dark blonde hair. Last year, the sun threatened to turn my hair brown, and  
since I knew I would look butt-ugly as a brunette, I took Petra's offer of  
putting lemon streaks in my hair. At first, it turned a horrid orange color,  
but with some sunlight, it eventually evened out into a golden blonde tone.

Before leaving the house, I looked around my room, making sure everything was  
in place before going. At that moment, I couldn't help but thinking the root  
echoed my exact sentiments. It fit me well. It was content, as I was with how  
things were going on in life.

The window seat overlooking the pool and the sandlot had been a haven for me  
when I was out of it, or even when I simply needed a place to read my Nancy  
Drew books, or do my homework. It was, without a doubt, the coziest place in  
my room, next to the wall lined by my record player and stack of albums.

My orange-colored walls, which Charlie and Tommy (my older brothers) painted,  
contributed to the relaxed aura as well. What's more is that I got an  
autographed picture of the University of Southern California's softball  
team, a poster of the Beatles (in which a mysteriously placed lipstick stain  
appears on Paul's cheek), and a Polaroid of my family from when I was really  
young (and from when my ma was still alive)—all hanging on my walls to  
remind me of the things I love in life.

In the corner of my room sat a vanity table, which used to be my ma's.  
Tommy painted it hot pink for me though, which Lily absolutely hated. I have  
nothing against the color pink…when it's in the right shade. I have  
nothing against makeup, either. Inside the vanity were cosmetic-rejects of  
Petra's, along with some eyeliner that was sent to me for Christmas by my  
maternal grandmother, who lives in New York.

A little more than satisfied at how I was leaving my room, I kicked on some  
converse shoes, grabbed my mitt, and flung my window open before shimmying  
down the drainpipe—a habit I try to keep away from Charlie. I then sprinted  
down to the sandlot, and with some time to spare.

"Oh, hey Elle," Benny greeted me when I approached him. Since Scotty finally  
learned how to get here by himself, Benny was always here first, tossing balls  
to himself.

"Sup, Jet," I nodded, smiling.

He shrugged, indicating nothing much. "So, what time did your brother say he  
was gonna get here again?"

"Seven," I answered, noticing Benny was talking to my legs. I cleared my  
throat, grinning. He only caught my eye and laughed it off. Busted!

"Can I?" I asked, motioning toward his bat.

Benny nodded his head, and we traded mitt for bat. I got into position,  
tapping the bat on the home plate before squaring my shoulders.

Benny threw a nice curveball, which I narrowly hit. I thrust my bat against  
the ball, sending it soaring towards the third base. Benny nodded his  
approval.

"That was good," he said, walking towards me and slipping off the mitt. "But  
wanna know the secret to hittin' a homer?"

I nodded, eager for advice.

"M'kay," Benny said, coming behind me. He gingerly wrapped his arms around my  
shoulders, and held my hands around the bat, pulling my hands slightly higher.

"You just gotta learn how to distribute your weight to get more power," he  
whispered against my ear. I shivered. He then nudged the bare thigh of my left  
leg and pushed it forward. My face flushed and I silently cursed myself for  
wearing shorts. Then, I felt his chest against my back as he helped my swing.

"There," he said, and I felt him smile against my hair. I looked back at  
him.

"Homerun," he said quietly and we both leaned in.

At that moment, I knew that if I didn't pull away, I'd find myself  
getting intimate with this boy. But I wasn't arguing with myself. I would  
have gladly kissed Benny…

…had a voice from behind not interrupted the moment.

"Ahem!"

I jumped away from Benny, in shock to see a fuming Charlie.

"This. Is. Time. For. Practicing. Baseball," he said through grit teeth.

Benny took a step back from me, and I knew I'd be getting a good lecture  
from Charlie when we got home. Thankfully, Petra and Lily walked in with the  
sandlotters, saving me from my current embarrassment.


End file.
